


毛茸茸的尖耳朵

by red_button



Series: 尖耳朵和毛茸茸 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom McCoy, Cat Spock, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个Spock变猫的小短篇。<br/>尖耳朵和毛茸茸的后续</p>
            </blockquote>





	毛茸茸的尖耳朵

初春一个阳光明媚的上午，Kirk警探推开了McCoy动物诊所的玻璃门，在护士们友好的指引下，他顺利在储藏室找到了在清点存货的Leonard。  
“Bones早上好。”  
“现在已经不早了，都快中午了。”  
看着正忙着清点，连正眼都没看过自己一眼的Leonard，Jim忍不住发问，“我还以为这都是护士的工作？”  
“‘这种重活当然应该由男人来做啦’，”学着护士们的口气解释了原因，Leonard忍不住翻了个白眼，“明明连马驹和牛犊都能抱得起来。”  
“你在说Chapel吗？”  
“不，我在说她们每一个。”清点完一箱药剂后，Leonard终于转过身来，“你来是因为什么事？你知道我这里不医任何有人形的吧？”  
“就那个……呃……”  
“不要吞吞吐吐的，我现在很忙。”  
“McCoy动物诊所有上树抓猫的业务吗？”  
“你俩把谁家的猫逼上树了？”  
“呃……你的……”  
听到这个答案后Leonard嘲讽地笑了一声，“Jim boy，自从Spock改造过门窗后Vincent就再也跑不出去了，我相信经过Spock的改造后，就算是瓦肯猫也没法自己开窗跑出去。”  
“一定要说的话也可以算是瓦肯猫。”  
“得了吧，我就Vincent这一只猫。”  
“……不，现在你有两只了。”  
“那麻烦你去告诉你的好搭档Spock，如果他想捡猫回来就和那只猫一起搬出去。”  
“不是他想要捡猫，是他现在就是一只猫。”  
“你在逗我吗？”看着Leonard像Spock那样挑起眉毛时，Jim不知道为什么自己会下意识地往后退了一步。  
“要不是亲眼看到的我也不信，”为了组织语言，Jim停顿了一下，“你知道我们最近在追一个毒贩吧？”  
“是的，我知道。”  
“Spock扑倒毒贩的时候被喷了什么气体，他一下子就长出了猫耳朵和猫尾巴，”说着Jim还把手举到头顶做成耳朵的样子，“我本来也没当回事，直到Spock把那个毒贩铐起来以后，他突然变成了一只猫，然后就被来支援的警车吓得上了树。他越爬越高，我们实在没办法把他弄下来，就只能来找你了。”  
Leonard用手抹了把脸，冲外面喊道，“Christine，帮我准备上树抓猫的工具！”  
“别担心啦Bones，除了变成猫以外，Spock不会有大问题的。”  
“多高？”  
“什么？”  
“我说Spock爬在多高的树枝上下不来？”  
“不算太高，也就5米多。”  
Leonard终于忍不住伸手扶上了额头。

下午的时候Jim带着检验报告回到了McCoy动物诊所，走进Leonard办公室后，他一眼就看到了坐在Leonard肩上，把脑袋放在Leonard脑袋上的Spock，“远看还以为你长了一对猫耳朵呢。”  
Leonard完全没有理会Jim的调侃，翻了翻检验报告，紧皱的眉头终于舒展开了，“虽然不知道要几天才能变回来，不过还好没有别的负面影响。”他伸手挠了挠Spock的脖子，Spock非常配合的发出了“咕噜咕噜”的声音。  
直到Spock跳到Leonard腿上撒娇，Jim才看见了他缠着绷带的爪子，“他这是怎么了。”  
“他揍了一只刺猬，没事，到下班的时候就能好了。”  
“他干嘛要去揍一只刺猬？引以为豪的逻辑呢？”Jim习惯性地想要去拍Leonard的肩膀，就在他要碰到Leonard的那一瞬间，注意到Jim举动的Leonard迅速坐着他的滚轮椅子滑开了很远，“Bones你干嘛？”  
“别碰我，Spock现在会揍所有我碰到的和碰到我的动物，你不会想亲身体验一下瓦肯猫的攻击力的。”  
“哇喔！”Jim笑着靠近Leonard，在Spock危险的注视下，他不得不和Leonard保持一段距离，“你完蛋了，瓦肯人对他们伴侣的独占欲可是非常强的，全宇宙第一。”  
看着一脸奸笑的Jim，Leonard回了一个白眼，“你见过他在家里抱着Vincent不放的样子吗？他最爱的可是Vincent，有的时候我真的觉得我大概只是Vincent的赠品。”  
“对自己有点信心嘛Bones，他最爱的绝对是你啦。嘿！收回你的爪子，我不碰你的地球人！”  
事实证明，Jim该死的对。  
回到家后，Leonard才刚把Spock从笼子里放出来，还没来得及给Vincent解释为什么家里要暂时多一只猫，Spock就用飞一般的速度冲向了Vincent，狠狠揍了它一顿。  
而Leonard甚至都没法生Spock的气，因为当他治好Vincent回到客厅后，知道自己或许会被骂的Spock干脆仰面一躺露出了肚皮，面对浑身都写满了“别生我的气，来摸摸我的肚子消消气吧！”的Spock，Leonard只能叹着气把Spock摸得直“咕噜”。  
Leonard下不了狠心把一旦看不到他就叫的非常凄厉的Spock关在家里，再说了，他也不想下班回来发现Vincent已经被Spock干掉了，Vincent虽然曾经是只四处留情的渣猫，可好歹也是他一手养大的，更何况自从做了总管后，它可是已经乖多了。他不忍心让他再被揍一顿，这就意味着它和Spock不能单独待着。又因为Spock对他触碰的任何动物所表现出的强烈攻击性，Leonard没法带着他去上班，最终无奈的Leonard只好给自己放了假。  
如果只是他走到哪里Spock就要粘到哪里的话，这或许勉强能算是个不错的假期，只可惜Spock不仅粘人，还喜欢分享自己的感受。当屋子里充满了话唠Spock的喵喵声时，被烦的不行的Leonard简直想剃光他的毛。  
最初听到Spock不停喵喵叫的时候，Leonard以为他或许是知道能让自己变回去的办法，只是没法用人类听得懂的语言说出来。但是很快他就推翻了这个念头，毕竟如果Spock真知道自己在干嘛的话，那充满逻辑的骄傲是绝不会让他没事就露出肚皮求摸摸的。  
或许Spock其实是真的知道自己在干嘛的，只是猫的天性战胜了逻辑。那些平时因为“要符合逻辑”而没法说的话、做的事现在都能肆无忌惮做出来了。  
“你这家伙。”Leonard哭笑不得的看着自己被猫爪按在猫肚子上的手，无奈地抚摸着柔软的肚皮，“我真该拍下来，等你变回来以后可以给你看看，这么好的嘲笑你的素材可不多见。”话虽这么说，可Leonard半点都没有真的想要嘲笑Spock的意思。  
两天后的夜里，Leonard擦着头发从浴室走出来，发现一个光溜溜的瓦肯一脸茫然地甩着尾巴坐在他的床上。  
“我就奇怪你怎么没有在浴室门口边挠门边大声叫唤，原来是变回来了。”  
Leonard笑着拿出三录仪扫描了一遍长着猫耳和猫尾巴的Spock，满意那些没有异常的数据，他放下三录仪开始检查Spock是否还有其他猫的特征。  
“张嘴，吐舌头，嗯……有一点刺，不过可以忽略不计，没有锋利的牙齿和猫那样的指甲……”他低头扫了一眼Spock的腰跨，想了一下还是决定不查看那里的状态了，就算是医生，有些事情他也不想知道得那么清楚。这时他注意到了Spock的猫耳朵，似乎是因为感受到Leonard在他头顶说话时喷出的气，Leonard每说几句话Spock的耳朵就会动一动，瞬间被勾起玩心的Leonard干脆开始朝那可爱的耳朵吹气，看着耳朵不停抖动的样子，他高兴地笑了起来。  
不过Spock就没有这么高兴了，耳朵被骚扰的他稍一用力就把Leonard压在了身下，看着一脸委屈的Spock，Leonard笑得更灿烂了，伸手捧住了Spock的脸，“看到你露出这种表情真是有趣，平时的你虽然也挺好看的，不过果然还是表情生动一点的更好看。好了，去穿上衣服，睡觉了。”

室内的温度被调整得恰到好处，休假状态的Leonard只穿着一件毛衣和松垮垮的睡裤，旧毛衣的领口被洗得有些大，微微露出了Leonard的肩膀，他站在书柜前翻阅着专业书，而Spock就趴在他身后不远的地上看着他的一举一动。早上Leonard嘲笑了他为了让尾巴根舒服点而把裤子穿得几乎露出了大半个屁股，坚持为了只会存在几天的尾巴而在裤子上开个洞太浪费的Spock甩着尾巴觉得地球人真是不合逻辑。  
似乎是看到了难点，Leonard挠了挠头发，这一动让他一边的肩膀彻底露了出来，完全没察觉到这点的他依旧认真的看着书，而Spock人类的部分和猫咪的部分联起手来干脆利落地打倒了瓦肯的部分，他从地上站了起来，走到Leonard身后扶着他的腰低头亲上了裸露的肩膀。  
“别闹。”  
丝毫不想停下来的Spock轻轻将Leonard转了过来，他亲吻上他的嘴唇，拿走他手里的资料，脱掉了那件罪魁祸首旧毛衣。  
室内的温度瞬间升高。  
帮Leonard准备的Spock嘴上也没闲着，刺刺的舌头舔过挺立的乳头，引得对方不住地颤抖。没过多久Leonard就彻底瘫软在了Spock的怀抱里，他几乎就要站不住的时候，Spock终于抽出了那些准备的手指，他抱起Leonard深深地进入了他。  
这样的姿势让Leonard特别没有安全感，尽管知道瓦肯人有着三倍于地球人的力量，可他还是下意识地像树袋熊那样紧紧抱住了Spock。随着Spock的动作上下移动着的Leonrad觉得整个书柜的书都摇摇欲坠，“啊……啊嗯……S……Spock，换个地方，书嗯啊……书会掉下来……啊啊……”  
对这个提议表示赞同的Spock抱紧了Leonard开始转移阵地，不知道是不是故意为之，Leonard觉得移动的过程中自己在一点点下滑，他的支撑点本来只有他们相连的地方，这样的下滑直接导致Spock越来越深，“啊……太深了……啊啊……到这里就行了，别顶着那里啊……”  
尽管被用力捶打着肩膀，Spock还是不为所动的带着Leonard上楼回到了卧室的床上，他这才发现不知在什么时候Leonard已经射了出来，他用手摸了爱人肚子上的液体，刚开口就被打断了，“要么闭嘴，要么拔出去！”  
Spock几乎笑了，以猫的姿势缓慢地伸出舌头舔干净了手上的白浊，调整了一下姿势，狠狠摆动起了腰。而从Spock开始舔手就开始脸红的Leonard只能用手臂挡着眼睛，放任自己大声呻吟。  
当Spock终于射进Leonard深处时，Leonard已经连呻吟的力气都没有了，他软软地躺在床上喘着气，庆幸Spock那里并没有任何猫科动物的特征，有点刺刺的舌头或许能增添情趣，但那里的刺，他这把老骨头可受不起。  
“Leonard。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢Vincent，尽管并不符合逻辑，可我确实无法拒绝毛茸茸的它，可你绝不是什么Vincent的赠品，请不要看轻自己。你是它带给我的惊喜，那一天它带我找到了我一生的挚爱。我爱你，Leonard。”  
“没人教过你不要在这种时候告白吗？我的天啊，这会让人觉得你只是……”  
“不是意乱情迷，我从一开始就爱着你。”  
“……”满脸通红的Leonard动了动嘴，轻声说了些什么，可声音轻到连他自己都听不到。  
“Leonard，你知道瓦肯人的听力也是地球人的三倍吧？”  
“我当然知道！”  
“所以你说的再轻，我也能……”  
“是啊，是啊，我也爱你！快从我身上下去，你的体重也是地球人的三倍！等等！是猫的时候你其实什么都知道是不是？”  
“对此我无可奉告。”

半夜，Spock偷偷来了到厨房，好不容易让Vincent接近自己后，他打开柜子拿出了一个猫罐头，一面打开抽屉翻找着开罐器，一面安抚着喵喵叫的Vincent，“请不要喊叫，你这样会吵醒Leonard的，要是让他知道我……”  
“Leonard已经知道了。”  
看到Spock被吓到后有些炸毛的猫尾巴，Leonard高高兴兴给自己倒了一杯水，“我以为我们已经在Vincent的夜宵问题上达成共识了？”  
“我……”  
“它已经有点超重了，不许偷偷给它加餐哦。”喝完水的Leonard，在离开厨房前轻轻吻了一下Spock的面颊，“我先回房了，亲爱的，等你一起睡，爱你！”  
看着Leonard的背影，Spock迅速把刚刚拿出来的猫罐头放回了原位，“Leonard说得对，你不能吃夜宵，晚安Vincent。”  
“喵——喵——！！”挠着橱柜门的Vincent表示非常不高兴。

-END-


End file.
